The Tales of A Squib
by Melon
Summary: The story of Lucile Evander, a housemaid living at the Malfoy Manor. Warning!: this is not a happy story.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: **Abuse, incest, rated MA for a reason!

**Pairings:** OC/DM, slight DM/LM. Later on there will be some Snape.

**A/N:** This is not a happy story. It's dirty and wrong and I love it. If you've read any of my other stories then you'll know how my brain works ;)

* * *

It was a dark morning. When my curtains drifted open barely any light came through. To signal that it was time to wake up my phonograph began to play an old Billy Holiday record. With my eyes still closed I stretched beneath my sheets pulling at some of my knotted curls. After lying still for a couple more seconds I mouthed the words to the old gals song playing across the room. Finally I opened my eyes to the gloomy day, ready to begin a boring day of house work.

My name is Lucile Evander and I was a house servant to a wealthy wizarding family. I pulled my covers back and went to the window that over looked a large pond. On the manor property There was fog accumulating across the top, it looked as if it were going to rain. I was lucky to be here, most wizarding families only kept house elves. There were a few other house servants like myself on the property. The family also kept a butler and a cook, both squibs, like me.

I came to this family after my parents had been murdered horribly. My parents had been well off and put me into the care of some old friends, the Malfoys. When they found out I had no magic to speak of they gave me food and board in exchange for keeping the house maintained. I drew linens and salts for baths. I helped with gardening and animal up keep. The Madame thought elves were such an eye sore for her get-togethers with friends. I would prepare and serve tea. It was a better life than on the streets.

Looking at the clock across from my bed I dressed quickly and put my auburn hair up into a bun letting some curls hang freely as I tucked my hair into my maid's hat. The garments I was given were not too bad, just very plain. I chose a dark green dress that fell to the floor. I hastily made the bed and grabbed my apron, putting it on as I exited my room. The servant's quarters were on the west end of the manor, by the kitchens. I smiled at Hilda, the cook as she passed me in the hallway.

"Madame is in the sitting room." I nodded my head to Hilda and kept walking.

I would usually report to the Madame first and then start my chores. I mainly dealt with her. The men of the house were very private. The father, Mr. Malfoy, was either out or in his study. The son, Draco Malfoy, would either be off flying, or in his room or the library. There would also be times when I would see the Malfoy men leave a room together, the father with a smirk melting across his face and the son looking beaten with red rimmed eyes. I stayed out of Mr. Malfoy's way the most. I steered clear of him especially after I learned that he wasn't just beating his son.

When I arrived to the sitting room Mrs. Malfoy was reading a letter. I curtsied when she looked to me and waited for my instruction.

"Mrs. Parkinson is to be coming for tea at 2, it's too bad we can't have it outside," she said looking to the window. "Maybe if it clears up," she said as an afterthought.

It had just begun to rain, "Yes, ma'am."

"Draco will also be coming home today so I expect his room to be a welcome sight."

"Yes, ma'am."

"That is all."

I curtsied again and left the room to start my work.

* * *

That night after dinner I was setting up a bath for Draco. He ignored me mostly, or if he was in a bad mood he'd trip me or make a mess just so I could clean it up. Today, thankfully, he was ignoring me. Just as I was lying out the rest of his towels his father walked into the room. I should have left right then. The bathroom door had been partially closed so I was not seen. I froze when I heard the door lock.

"Father, what do you want?" Draco sounded angry already.

"To welcome you home, my son," I could heard the smirk on his face.

There was a sound of skin against skin, I moved closer to the door. Draco was pushing at his father's hands. I watched in horror as Draco was pinned to the bed. As his father kissed down his neck, he struggled wrenching his face from side to side. Draco's eyes widened when he caught my eyes. Panic stricken, I fled. There was a servant door in the closet, I went as quietly as I could.

"Oh god, oh god ,oh god." I'd been pacing in my room for the last hour.

I didn't know what to do, or think. I couldn't have stopped it, I would've been beaten or killed or tortured. Lucius Malfoy is not someone you mess with. _What could I do anyway, I was a squib?_ I flung myself against my bed and began to cry.

I didn't remember falling asleep, the next morning I woke up to sunshine. I dressed myself in a dark blue almost black dress and put on a dark green apron. I tucked most of my hair under my hat and left my room quickly. As I got to the bottom of the stairs I was suddenly stopped.

I almost fell backwards as Draco Malfoy stood in my way one hand on each banister, blocking my path. He was breathing heavily, with rage it seemed. I cowered before him as he grabbed me by the back of my head and dragged me forward. It was dark in the hallway with no windows.

"You stupid little squib," he spat, "How dare you spy on me."

He slapped me across the face, "I wasn't spying," I whimpered.

"Liar!" he hissed. He grabbed the collar of my dress and brought me closer, "Now, you give me no choice but to beat you."

"No! Please!" I held my hands up in front of my face.

"Be quiet!" He stood tall and glared down at me. He brought is closed fist to his chest and made a frightening sound. "When I hit you there I'll crack your ribs." He began circling me; I was too scared to move. "When I hit you here," he pointed to his gut, "I'll bruise your organs. I'm also going to break your jaw so that you know not to ever talk."

I was sobbing now, "Please, sir, I won't say a word."

He pulled his fist back ready to strike and I could only think of one thing to do. I leapt forward catching him off guard and put my mouth to his crotch. He froze completely. My, "please," was muffled by the fabric of his trousers as I breathed hotly against his soft prick. I nuzzled my face into his crotch gripping his thighs almost causing him to lose his balance. I continued to press into his trousers moving my mouth trying to get to his cock without my hands.

I thought he would've pushed away by now but he placed his hand against my head as if to guide me. I was 17 and though I knew about sex I never actually had the pleasure of being with someone. I especially did not think it would be with my boss's son.

Suddenly we both heard footsteps and the sound of his father's voice as he looked for Draco. Draco thrust me away and ran up the stairs. I quickly stood and wiped my face, sniffling as I righted my hat. I bowed to Mr. Malfoy as he passed me in the hallway, he sneered at me at walked on. When he was out of sight I sighed with relief only to be pushed up against the wall and choked. Draco got right in my face and glared at me as he choked me.

"You've given me a wonderful idea, squib," he began to loosen his grip.

I gasped for air coughing. He slammed my head against the wall to get me to stop. With tears now running down my face I tried to push him away. The hand he had wrapped around my neck now wrapped around my wrists and he held me against the wall pressing his waist into mine.

"You are my servant and you will obey me."

He grabbed at my chest gripping violently. I turned my head from him tears falling down my cheeks from the pain at the back of my head. His mouth went to my neck, I gasped when he bit down on my shoulder pulling the fabric of my dress down so that his marks wouldn't be seen.

I could feel, his cock now hard, against my thigh. _What had I gotten myself into?_ I knew he was only threatening to beat me because he was embarrassed. B_ut would I have really gone through with that if we hadn't been interrupted? _I gasped suddenly as he began sucking at my ear, it felt so good and I had never been touched in such a way.

He moved his hands now to my cheeks and stole my first kiss from me. I put my hands to his chest and tried to push him away but he held me tightly. When his tongue pushed past my lips I bit down. He suddenly pushed me backwards and my head hit the wall again. I slid to the floor as he laughed wiping his mouth.

"I'll be back, Lucy," he said walking off with his head held high.

A shiver ran down my spine as he laughed down the hallway. I sat there for a while, waiting until it didn't look as though I'd been crying.

I went about my day staying clear of the youngest Malfoy. I caught him smirking at me from a window as I was gardening. I shivered at the sight wondering what was to become of this _better_ life I'd thought I had.

* * *

**A/N:** This story was a product of a lovely dream I had. Thank you for giving it a chance. If you really liked it please send a review :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings:** Sexytime! Non-Consentual

**A/N:** So I just started school so I haven't been able to really update anything but I will try my best

_Chapter 2:_

I awoke suddenly when a hand came over my mouth and I was pulled to someone's bare chest.

A voice breathed hotly in my ear, "Do you want me to beat you, or do you want me to make you feel good?"

I wondered if those were the same words Draco's father used on him. It wasn't fair what his father did to him, but taking it out on me wouldn't make it go away. I struggled violently, my cries muffled by Draco's hand. He kept me still wrapping his arm around my waist causing my night gown to lift over my bum and expose my under-things.

"Either way Lucy, I am going to fuck you," he said removing his hand from my mouth and into my night gown, gripping my bare breast in his hand.

"Sir, please, I was frightened, I didn't know what I was doing-"

"Shh," he whispered kissing my neck putting his other hand into my knickers.

I froze when he placed his fingers against my clitoris and whimpered when he began tracing circles against it. The feelings that arose within me were hard to fight. Sure, I had pleasured myself before but to have another give un-consented pleasure was hard to resist when it felt so _damn_ good. I could feel myself starting to get wet. I kept my mouth sealed for as long as I could without making a noise, but a small moan crossed my lips earning me a chuckle from Draco.

"You dirty little thing," Draco whispered in ear making me shiver, with his other hand he was now teasing my breast.

"Master Draco, please…"

His ministrations stopped, and for a second I thought I'd be free. He only spun me around and threw me against my pillows ripping my night gown apart and wrenching my knickers from my body. I was now fully exposed to him and tried to look away embarrassed. He grabbed my chin and made me look him in the eyes, that's when I really looked at him.

His white blond hair was disheveled in the moon light, like he'd run his fingers through it too many times. His were eyes dark with pleasure from taking what he wanted. He only had sleeping shorts on which dematerialized as he moved closer to me. My eyes widened at seeing his nakedness. I looked back to his face, he was smirking.

"Like what you see, Lucy?" His eyes traced over my bare body, "I like what I see."

He ran his hands up my thighs and across my sides cupping my breasts and moving to my cheeks where he pulled my lips to his as he leaned over me. My thighs trembled when the tip of his cock brushed against my hip bone. I thought about biting him again when his tongue pushed past my lips but could only flinch when he placed his hand back between my thighs. He began stretching my insides with his fingers.

"Mmhmp," I started pushing on his chest.

He bit my lip as he pulled away, "We can't stop now Lucy."

He looked down at his prick which was now oozing with pre-cum, I looked back to him quickly not wanting to satisfy him with a long stare. "This isn't right sir, I'm your maid."

"Nothing in this world is right," his said darkly, the sadness in his tone was very slight but I still caught it; and what he said had caught me off guard.

I didn't have a moment to think before he placed his lips back over mine. His kissing seemed uncharacteristically sweet. He'd been so violent with me in the hallway I was sure there'd be more biting and bruising. _I'm sure if I fought more that would happen_. So I kissed him back as he ran his hands softly down my sides. He pulled away to position himself between my thighs.

"No," I whispered sliding away from him.

He grabbed my shoulder and pushed me back, "You need to relax."

"I've never done this before," I whimpered.

"Just relax."

Tears welled at the corners of my eyes; _this was really going to happen_. I was going to lose my virginity to the boy I grew up with, the mean boy who played tricks on me his entire life was now playing his meanest card. I had to take care of him when I never showed any sort of magical talent, but we had been equals when we were younger. It almost did seem right, besides the fact that he was forcing himself upon me. I closed my eyes as Draco pushed himself forward.

"Relax ," he whispered, smoothing my hair back from my forehead, "If I said you were beautiful would you relax?" His voice sounded endearingly as he stared into my eyes with his piercing blue ones.

"I…" _No one had ever said that to me before_.

He suddenly slammed into me and every part of my lower abdomen felt like it was being torn apart. My scream was shortened when Draco put his hand over my mouth groaning in pleasure. I was shaking with pain, my hands clenching the bed sheets as I tried to gather myself. I shook my head as he slowly began to pull out; he kept his hand over my mouth breathing heavily.

He rocked himself forward again and this time it did not hurt as bad, but it was still very strange. I never would've dreamt that this would ever happen. As he pulled back again I gasped when the hand over my mouth was removed and he began kissing me again. I could only cry into his mouth as his pace quickened.

In and out he moved, over and over pushing me farther and farther over my edge. I wanted to be quiet but as it happened I couldn't keep myself from moaning, Draco either for that matter. And then a warmness spread bringing with it a tightness that welled in my belly. My hands moved to the hair at the nape of Draco's neck and I pulled as an orgasm over-took me.

"Yes Lucy, tighter," he moaned.

Between my legs his prick was beginning to throb and his body shook as he moved ever faster. He was sweaty and his eyes fluttered closed as he pulled back and slammed forward once more hovering over me as he shuddered with orgasm. He fell against me breathing heavily.

Draco laid down and rested his head against my shoulder wrapping his arm around my waist. As his breathing slowed I began to feel tense not really understanding what I should do now. Not really sure if that was a bad experience or in the end a good one. Draco's arms tightened around me slightly.

"Sleep, dove."


End file.
